


Coffee and Kangaroos

by hotelcortez



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Day Off, Fluff, Gen, Let the boys rest, aussie line are homesick, lots of snuggling, they're all sleepy, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotelcortez/pseuds/hotelcortez
Summary: Sometimes it was hard for them to figure out what to do on a day off.They were so run off their feet with busy schedules, constant performances and endless work that when they were actually given time to relax, they struggled to do so, no longer able to handle not having some new location to rush to or some looming deadline to meet.





	Coffee and Kangaroos

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my new story!
> 
> I've been working on a couple of other works recently but I suddenly got so inspired at college today that I quickly pulled out my notebook and handwrote this whole thing. It's a bit of a mess and shorter than what I usually write but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
> 
> It's also a lot less angsty than the stuff I usually write so that's cool I guess.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sometimes it was hard for them to figure out what to do on a day off.

They were so run off their feet with busy schedules, constant performances and endless work that when they were actually given time to relax, they struggled to do so, no longer able to handle not having some new location to rush to or some looming deadline to meet.

Today was one of those days… and it was only just beginning. Most of the members were still asleep, having excitedly turned off all their alarms the night before. But not all of them could adjust their body clocks that easily and so Chan, Felix and Seungmin were all up and awake out of habit, despite desperately trying hard to fall back to sleep after they awoke at dawn. 

Chan was busy making coffees for Felix and Seungmin and a tea for himself, humming softly as he watched his two young friends chat quietly on the sofa in the other room. They were all still dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts, hair messy and eye bags prominent on their bare faces, even if they weren’t granted the relief of a lie-in, they were still glad to enjoy not being slathered in make-up, hair gel and tight clothes the moment they were out of bed. 

“Here we are,” Chan interrupted softly as he entered the living room with the three mugs balanced precariously in his hands. Seungmin quickly reached out to help and they all ended up with their respective drinks with only a few drops of the hot liquid spilled. A comfortable silence enveloped them as Chan flopped into an arm chair and relaxed into its comfort, the younger two smiling at their leader’s actions. 

“So, what do you think we’ll actually get up to today?” Chan asked after a few minutes, “I keep telling myself I should write something new but then I remember I’m supposed to be doing nothing. I’m not sure I know how to do that anymore.”

“If you even think about starting to write something I will personally burn your studio down, and I’m sure the others will be more than willing to help,” Seungmin said, only half-joking, “But yeah, I know what you mean. I feel like I’m forgetting something big and that any minute now I’m going to have to spring off this sofa and run to complete whatever it is.”

“The others are so lucky they’re asleep,” Chan said with a smile, “At least some of us get a few more hours of complete relaxation.”

Seungmin hummed in agreement and Chan’s attention was drawn to Felix who was staring into space and fiddling with the mug in his hands, an unreadable expression on his face.

“Felix,” Chan said softly, “Do you think you’ll do anything today?”

“I don’t know,” the young Australian blinked a couple of times as he pulled himself out of his daze, “I’ll probably call my mum, I haven’t spoken to her in a while.”

Both Seungmin and Chan nodded in sympathy, it was well-known amongst them that between Felix’s mum’s busy work schedule and Felix’s activity with Stray Kids it was hard for them to talk often. They were definitely not helped by the fact that they now literally lived countries apart and had to take into consideration time-zones and other factors that the other members didn’t have to think about when calling their parents. They all tried to help him through the homesickness he suffered, but it was only on days like this that their young friend truly allowed himself to show how much he missed his mum. 

“Let us know if you want all of us to scram and give you some peace to talk to her, okay?” Chan offered, “You know none of us will mind.” 

“Nah it’s okay,” Felix said, “I’ll probably just use the study with the big computer screen in it to Skype her. I kinda want to see her face as well today.” A sad look passed over his face before he quickly covered it up with a sip of his coffee, “She’ll probably want to say hi to all of you guys as well, anyway.”

Chan wanted to talk to Felix more on the matter, feeling that his fellow-Aussie could use more comfort than he was allowing himself to ask for, but he knew pre-morning coffee was not a time to delve into such matters, so he kept his mouth shut, leaving a mental note to himself to bring it up later. 

“We’d all love to say hi to her too,” Seungmin cut through Chan’s thoughts with a gentle smile, “Just when those lazy idiots have dragged themselves out of bed.”

“Leave them alone, Seungminnie,” Felix replied playfully, “God knows they all deserve rest.”

“That they do,” Chan said wistfully, “I think it’ll be nice for us today. We can all stay in our pyjamas and spread out on the sofas, maybe watch a movie or something.”

“Oh my god, that’d be amazing,” Seungmin responded, eyes wide, “It seems like ages since we’ve done something so… normal.”

“I know,” Chan said with a grin, “I wonder if we’ll be able to talk Jisung into watching a horror.”

“Oh dear god no,” Felix stuttered out, burying in his face in the hand that wasn’t holding his coffee and sinking down into the sofa as laughter from the other two filled the room.

“I forgot you were scared of horrors too,” Chan stuttered out through his laughs, “Last time we watched one you spent the whole time clinging to Minho.”

“Please don’t remind me,” Felix mumbled from where his face was still hidden in his palm, only reappearing when Seungmin’s hand came to squeeze his knee, “I’m still traumatised.”

“I’m pretty sure Minho is too,” Seungmin joked, cackling when Felix slapped his hand away and turned to the side with a pout, 

“I did not ask to be attacked this early in the morning,” he grumbled, jumping when Seungmin propelled himself forwards to bury his face into Felix’s back, whining contently into his t-shirt.

“We love you really,” he said in a baby voice and Chan felt his heart melt at the sight of his two friends cuddled so close, not having it in him to scold them for the coffee stains that now adorned the clean sofa cushions. 

The conversation took a calmer turn after that and eventually led to Chan dozing off in the chair as Seungmin and Felix cuddled on the sofa. Seungmin mumbled English words and phrases into the Australian’s chest, hoping it would help him improve in the language as Felix slowly combed his fingers through the younger’s dark locks and lightly corrected him whenever he made a mistake, ignoring the feeling in his chest he felt at someone so close to him speaking his native language and sounding so homely. It wasn’t often Felix was reminded so strongly of all he’d left behind in Australia.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a door opening and slow footsteps making their way through the dorm. The mystery person made a quick stop at the bathroom before dragging themselves towards the living room, stopping in the doorway to gaze tiredly at the smiles of Felix and Seungmin who were still spooning on the sofa and at Chan who was fast asleep in the chair. 

“Morning Woojin hyung,” Felix said cheerily in Korean, before switching back to English and directing his next words at Seungmin, “Don’t you think Woojin looks adorable this morning?” 

Seungmin responded with a toothy grin and a nod, “Absolutely,” he said, heart filling with warmth at the sight of messy-haired Woojin wearing a loose grey top and plaid pyjama bottoms staring at them in confusion. At any other time of day, the older may have been able to piece together in his head the English that the pair had spoken, but he was clearly still half-asleep, and Felix doubted his brain was able to keep up quite yet. 

“How did you sleep?” Felix said again in English, a large smile colouring his features as Woojin groaned and ran a hand through his hair. 

“Fine, thank you, and you?” he grumbled, reverting to the first English phrase he’d ever learnt and had constantly overused since, struggling to remain annoyed when both boys dissolved into giggles in front of him and collapsed back on top of each other, looking and sounding just like the kids they really were and not like the adults they had to pretend to be for the camera. 

Woojin watched them for a few more moments, heart fluttering, before forcing himself to pull his eyes away and beginning to drag himself towards the kitchen to make a mug of the fruit tea he loved.

“Wait, hyung!” Felix’s voice stopped him and the Australian quickly untangled himself from Seungmin and bounded over to Woojin, almost face-planting as he wiggled his way off the sofa, “You go lie down. I’ll make the tea.”

The offer sent love and kindness soaring through Woojin’s chest as he smiled at what he could only describe as the ball of sunshine of in front of him and the little kitten still lying behind him on the sofa. It had been a long time since he had seen any of his member’s like this; messy hair, relaxed posture, bare face displaying a tired but cheerful smile. He only now just released how much he had missed Felix’s freckles and Seungmin’s eye smiles, the unique features shining beautifully on their young faces. His eyes dithered between Felix’s crinkled cheeks and Seungmin’s eyes staring at him from where he was still laying down, suddenly noting how comfortable their second youngest looked and mentally deciding he wanted nothing more than to lie down with him, the exhaustion form the last few weeks still residing deep in his bones. 

“Okay Felix,” he said relieved, slowly brushing his fingers over the younger’s shoulder, “Thank you.” Felix only responded by pushing the older in the direction of the sofa before quickly gathering up the empty mugs in his arms to wash up as he waited for the kettle to boil. 

He disappeared into the kitchen as Woojin flopped onto the sofa, sighing contently when Seungmin’s head came to rest on his shoulder. 

The pair were wrapped in a peaceful silence for a few moments before Changbin’s sleepy silhouette appeared in the doorway and the rapper spent all of two seconds taking in the sight before him before throwing himself gracelessly over their laps, ignoring the shocked splutters that erupted from him as he buried himself in their legs with a content groan.

Woojin recovered quickly and shouted that Felix should probably make another coffee whilst he was at it, knowing that Changbin would not be able to function properly without the caffeine hit. The shout drew Chan out of his doze and soon him, Woojin and Seungmin were all chattering quietly, Changbin throwing in the occasional grunt or grumble to make sure he was included. 

Felix came back with the drinks a few moments later and handed them to the appropriate members before settling himself in Chan’s lap, bringing his knees up to his chest as Chan wrapped strong arms around his waist and playfully pulled him close.

“I can’t believe you’re all cuddling without me,” came a tired mumble and all heads turned to see Jisung rubbing his eyes in the doorway, hair sticking up in all directions, loose t-shirt hanging over even looser shorts.

“Sungie!” Woojin beamed, making grabby hands in his direction as Jisung shuffled over plonked himself on the sofa next to him, Changbin having to push himself up briefly to get out the way before settling down once again on everyone’s legs. 

The chatter continued to fill the room as one-by-one all the members hauled themselves in and flopped into some of the free space or on top of someone else, ruffled hair and drooping eyelids prominent as they gradually entered the waking world, finally able to enjoy the pleasure of waking up slowly. They had nothing to rush into, nothing to get ready for, nothing to force them into the studio. It was just them and a whole day off… a combination they had all dearly missed. 

“I can’t believe how well I slept last night,” Hyunjin mumbled as he snuggled further into Jeongin’s side from where they were laying on the fluffy rug in the centre of the room, “There was something so calming about knowing there wasn’t going to be chaos the moment I was out of bed.”

“Yeah,” Jeongin hummed in agreement, “The idea of not waking up to that godforsaken alarm was so foreign that I couldn’t wait to fall asleep and experience it.”

“I’m glad you were able to properly relax,” Chan said contently, still holding Felix against him, “It feels like it’s been ages since we’ve actually been able to talk like this, y’know? I know we see each other every day, live together even, but there’s something special about little things like this I guess.”

“Oh no, he’s getting sentimental,” Minho groaned from his position tucked under Woojin’s legs on the floor, Changbin’s hand resting loosely on his shoulder, “He’s going to want to start writing lyrics soon and we’re going to have to tie him to that chair.”

Several snorts were heard as Chan feigned shocked at Minho’s comment, jumping when Felix turned and threw his arms around Chan’s neck, using his weight to re-settle himself in the leader’s lap and force him to relax further into the chair. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, voice muffled by Chan’s shoulder but still loud enough for all to hear, “I’m not letting him go anywhere.”

Felix felt Chan’s giggle as it bubbled up in the leader’s chest and left his lips, mouth almost pressed directly up against Felix’s ear. It sounded happy and nice and homely and Felix found himself unable to resist snuggling further into the leader’s neck, revelling in how Chan was able to remind him of home even while they were 4000 miles away. 

“Glad to hear it, mate,” Chan responded in English, accent thick. The whole room immediately burst into shouts of “Aussie! Aussie! Aussie!”, various members re-enacting Chan and Felix’s iconic “G’day mate!” and shouting about kangaroos and koalas. 

The two Aussies themselves burst into laughter, curling into one another as happiness engulfed them, the memories from home temporarily changing from painful and sad to funny and joyful. It was times like these they were reminded that, despite being countries away from everything they’d grown up with, they’d still managed to build themselves a whole new home in Korea with 7 of the most beautiful people they had ever met. 

They locked eyes, freckles and dimples glowing as they smiled at one another, able to communicate the fading homesickness they were experiencing without a single word having to be exchanged, the others watching with fond, knowing smiles.

“Alright!” Jisung shouted when he’d decided the two of them had had long enough to have their moment, “Time for pancakes!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad!
> 
> All comments and kudos are appreciated, and feel free to check out any of the other stuff I have published.
> 
> My Twitter : @hotefelixxie - I follow back and sometimes I post little mini drabbles that are too unedited or short for Ao3 if you'd like to check them out (they're in my threads) xx
> 
> Have a blessed day <3
> 
> (P.s. writing this made me realise that I really want to trying writing a Seunglix fic so ((?maybe,,?,?)) look out for something like that) (UPDATE: I have written a Seunglix fic and it is called ‘A Way With Words’ if you’d like to have a read <3)


End file.
